


Real(fake) it

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Taiyou has a crush. And no one called for Hakuryuu to interfere.Or: Holding hands and kisses. (checked)





	Real(fake) it

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in English, please don't double-check my mistakes.

“I thought you… I’m so happy you are back with us again!” Amemiya Taiyou lost no time in running towards his teammate, who wasn’t that far away nor going to escape from his embrace, or so he hoped; he had never hugged Yukimura Hyouga before, despite how much he wanted to.

When Yukimura hugged him back, Amemiya was surprised because he didn’t expect that from Hakuren’s ace striker. Then, despite the first seconds of relief and the warm sensation on his chest, Taiyou thought that something was wrong, no matter how good he felt.

“Are you okay, Yukimura-kun?” someone stole Taiyou’s question. The thief’s voice belonged to Hakuryuu.

Hyouga let go of him, so Taiyou guessed he should break the hug completely; he didn’t get away though, just turned around a bit to look at the white-haired boy. Hakuryuu’s eyes showed his guilt from a mile away, and Yukimura noticed that.

“Yes, I’m fine. But I would appreciate some explanation.” Hyouga looked around for the first time. All of them were back at the stadium, including the legendary Inazuma players who still had to get conscious. Tenma looked deadly worried sitting by Endou’s side, he sure felt guilty too.

“Our match will be postponed.” maybe it wasn’t the right moment, but Taiyo just realized that fact. No matter how everything went back to _normal_ after they dealt with a crazy girl tantrum, all seats in the stadium were empty, the goal panel was broken, and the only adults around were unconsciously lying on middle of the field. Then, the blue-haired boy tensed by his side.

“Fubuki-san!” in a rush, Yukimura went to kneel beside his coach. Taiyou and Hakuryuu lost no time in standing next to them.

“They should wake up soon,” assured Hakuryuu “you were sent to the void too. Are you _sure_ you are alright?”

“I am, don’t worry.” Hyouga’s answer was rushed and sounded bothered.

“You don’t look fine.” once again, Taiyou’s thoughts voiced themselves out without his permission, Hyouga gave him one of those stares that made him feel… He never indulged much into that feeling, just knowing it wasn’t a negative one was enough for him. Anyway, he didn’t lie, his teammate was paler than normal, from time to time he also ran out of air and was sweaty, something he _never_ was under normal conditions; so Taiyou sent back his own best glare “Let’s go inside and get you something to drink. Hakuryuu will let us know when Fubuki-san wakes up. Right?” the white-haired teen couldn’t really decline that petition.

After some more pushing, Amemiya managed to get Yukimura inside the resting room to cover him from sunlight and get him hydrated. Taiyou wasn’t a doctor, but he has spent a rather long time in hospital as to have learned nothing from the nurses, so he made his teammate sit on a bench and began to check the lockers, finding his own water bottle still closed and cool, and a pack of mint flavored candies in Fudou’s locker; he hoped the older wouldn’t mind one of them disappearing.

“I told you I’m fine.” contradicting his words, Hyouga eagerly took a long drink of water and began to dissolve the sweet in his mouth. Taiyou couldn’t help but smile, and kept watching in silence as the boy continued drinking; an idea crossed his mind.

“Can you leave me some? I’m thirsty.” Yukimura didn’t respond, just passed him the bottle with the remaining water inside.

Taiyou had seen enough TV novels as to know how an indirect kiss worked. Trying to act as if it was nothing he brought the bottle tip to his lips, maybe he was blushing by then but it was okay, Hyouga wasn’t paying attention to him anyway.

“Thank you.” dwelling on his fantasies, Taiyou almost didn’t catch that. He tried to look at Yukimura, but the boy was frowning to the floor “Could you, can you make me a favor?” finally, he raised his head.

“Sure!” that Amemiya was eager to do so was an understatement, he also was overflowing with happiness because that day he had seen so much new little aspects of his teammate, and interacted with him more than ever before.

“Please, don’t tell Fubuki-san I was weak back on that island.”

“We won’t.” a certain thief showed up again, taking them both by surprise “He’s up.” he announced. If it weren’t because Yukimura was glad to hear the news, Taiyou would have been mad at Hakuryuu.

“Your timing amazes me.” mumbled Taiyou, slowly walking by Hakuryuu’s side as they made their way to the field.

“Right?” speaking as if he knew more than expected or mimicking Taiyou’s words from earlier, he only managed to irritate him more “Anyways, we were weak too.”

“We rushed to conclusions.” clarified Taiyou.

“Emotionally weak.” pushed Hakuryuu.

They stopped right before reaching the exit. With a stare, they agreed not to mention that incident again. Then, both walked out as if everything was fine.

* * *

Taiyou wouldn’t admit having a crush if anyone ever asked, but he was aware of his strong crush on Yukimura.

Some would wonder how a guy like him could ever be interested in someone like Hyouga, and if they asked the orange haired boy, he would remind them that the title of “Hottest striker from the north” wasn’t given to him for nothing; Yukimura would grow up to be like Fubuki someday, maybe even more handsome. It was something all female fanatics knew, and which all teenage girls wanted to see.

Somehow it was fun, and somehow it was bothersome. That other people walked up to them and began to compliment, either their appearances or their playing abilities, it was something Taiyou didn’t take into consideration when asking Hyouga out for lunch. But he should have, since he was no stranger to being an attention center for girls in school.

“I hope that didn’t bother you.” Taiyou commented when they finally got inside that ramen place Tenma spoke to him about.

“I’m used to it. Fubuki says it’s better to keep them happy, brings more benefits on the long run, or something like that.” before Amemiya could think of something to say, they heard a snicker in front of them, it could only be the from the chef.

“Who’d say that kid would turn out to be that sort of adult.” the man turned around with a smile “Can I take it as you two being Raimon friends?” the boys stared at each other before nodding “Then serving counts on the house, choose anything you want.”

Taiyou’s pseudo-date was disappointing. The entire “get to know each other” step happened to occur between Yukimura and that man called Tobitaka, because the boy wanted to know more about his coach’s youth, and the man seemed not to be aware of what was happening with Fifth Sector these days; if anything, Taiyou got a chance to mention the school he attended to. When Tobitaka left them to attend other clients, Amemiya tried to come up with new conversation topics, but Yukimura didn’t seem much interested in them. At least the food was good.

Finally they got out when their bowls got emptied. Inside him, Taiyou’s sun seemed to be covered by clouds. In reality, it seemed like it was going to rain soon.

“You look gloomy, are you feeling sick?” Yukimura put a hand on Amemiya’s forehead, making him blush instantly “We should hurry back, rain will make you no good.” the frown of worry on Hyouga’s face was like a gift, only because he was worrying for him.

Taiyou didn’t even try to say he was fine, and had zero intention of doing so when his teammate took his hand and began to walk, making sure he didn’t stay back. He knew that probably Hyouga was only trying to act like any senpai would, considering he was older by some months and hence had to be the most responsible one.

His date wasn’t a complete fail in the end.

* * *

Taiyou saw her up close for the first time during training for their second first match against Inazuma Legend Japan. Yukimura’s Saia was so beautiful he couldn’t react in time to call Apollo and steal the ball from him. All inside Taiyou felt funny as if his own soul was cherishing the snow spirit’s existence. He wasn’t too late to stop Yukimura from shooting so, following Tsurugi’s screams, he began to ran and invoked his keshin.

He reached Yukimura’s side, it was cold around him. Hyouga stopped suddenly and Taiyou ended in front of him, the only chance to score was to dribble; and either Amemiya risked going for the ball, or he stood still to cover the left side of his goal. None of them dared to move first, waiting for the other to do so.

Taiyou didn’t understand Yukimura’s smile right then, he lifted his head a moment to look at the snow keshin, she was smiling too. Taiyou didn’t know they could do that, would Apollo be mirroring his surprise too?

Then, Hyouga kicked the ball up, faced to his right and jumped to send it in that direction; or so Taiyou hoped, running to stop the shoot. Bad luck it wasn’t a shoot, nor was sent to the right, Hakuryuu intercepted the pass and scored with ease; Shinsuke neither saw that coming, maybe because Taiyou blocked his vision.

Amemiya wasn’t disappointed by his team losing a point, he was disappointed because it was Hakuryuu and not him who smiled proudly to Hyouga and obtained a shoulder hug from the older striker. He called off Apollo and let himself fall to the ground, not believing he could be jealous of something like that. Although he was.

“Hey, practice isn’t over.” Yukimura’s shoes appeared on the grass in front of him, the boy was offering him a hand.

“I know.” he accepted the help.

Taiyou thought of something stupid when he began to rise from the ground, everyone was walking back to their positions, it would only take a second, maybe even less; it could be passed as a mistake. Amemiya took courage and pushed himself up a bit too fast, and a bit too forward.

For an instant, he felt Yukimura’s lips pressing against his. Immediately, he stepped back. The faint blush on his teammate’s cheeks was worth the try.

“Sorry.” he lied.

“It’s fine.” and hoped that was true.


End file.
